arigatou
by Hikari Hyun Arisawa
Summary: Bahkan menurutku kau lebih bodoh dari Naruto. Kau tahu alasannya? Kau sangat bodoh karena berani mengharapkanku.  Terimakasih untuk kebaikanmu. Terimakasih untuk senyumanmu. Dan terimakasih karena mencintai orang sepertiku.  Warning : Lemon Implisit!


**..**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Bahkan menurutku kau lebih bodoh dari Naruto. Kau tahu alasannya? Kau sangat bodoh karena **berani mengharapkanku**.

Terimakasih untuk kebaikanmu. Terimakasih untuk senyumanmu. Dan terimakasih karena **mencintai** orang sepertiku.

Warning : Lemon implisit. Semi-canon. Sasuke POV. RnR please!

Hallooo~ saya kembali lagi membuat sebuah karya. Saya harap kalian berkenan untuk membacanya. Saya hanya menyelipkan lemon implisit disini. Semoga kalian suka.

Oiyah, '.' adalah sebuah judul lagu dari 'C.N. Blue'. Saya menyelipkan liriknya juga pada fic ini. Karena menurut saya lagu itu cocok banget jadi lagu pengiring adegan Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Apalagi pas Sasuke bilang 'Arigatou' juga. Cocok kan? Pokoknya bagus deh! *malah promosi* -dilempar panci-

Wow, gomeeeeeen~ Okeh, okeh, langsung saja…

Setting dari cerita ini adalah saat Sasuke telah membentuk Hebi. Dengan kata lain, dia belum membunuh Itachi. Sakura juga belum mengenal Sai.

Don't like, don't read! ENJOY!

===000===

**Sasuke POV**

Guratan awan merah di langit senja membuatku terpaku menatapnya. Ku rasakan desiran angin sore yang menghadirkan hawa sejuk menggelitik kulitku. Dan dengan nakalnya angin itu memainkan rambut ravenku. Aku selalu terdiam dalam kesendirianku. Terhanyut dalam pikiran kalutku. Kau tahu? Di saat seperti ini, aku selalu mengingatmu

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Suigetsu padaku.

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku pergi sebentar,"

Aku harus pergi menenangkan diri. Rasanya pikiranku hanya di penuhi oleh 'dia'. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ku fokuskan pikiranku pada Itachi. Aku coba mengalihkan pikiranku pada dendamku. Pada kebencianku. Untuk menutupi rasa rindu yang menyesakan dadaku.

Akhirnya, aku sampai pada suatu tempat sepi. Air terjun dengan sungai yang beraliran deras. Air terjun ini terletak di tengah hutan. Sepertinya aku berada cukup jauh dari Karin dan yang lainnya. Biarlah. Aku ingin sendirian sekarang.

_Kimi no koto wa itsumo mite iru yo_

_**Aku selalu melihatmu**_

Dan lagi-lagi perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan rindu yang terus membuatku tersiksa. Kau tidak tahu 'kan, Sakura? Dulu aku selalu melihatmu, memperhatikanmu, dan selalu berusaha untuk melindungimu. Aku juga tahu kau selalu memandangku dengan tatapan aneh dan sering berspekulasi tentang sikap dinginku padamu. Kau selalu menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa aku membencimu. Padahal kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat peduli padamu.

Terkadang aku berfikir kau itu sangat bodoh. Bahkan lebih bodoh dari Naruto. Kau tahu alasannya? Kau bodoh karena **berani mengharapkanku**.

_Yasashii egao, arigatou_

_**Senyum lembut di wajahmu, 'terimakasih'**_

Aku masih mengingat senyummu. Senyum lembut yang selalu kau berikan pada 'Sasuke-kun'mu. Apa kau tahu? Senyummu **selalu membuatku sakit**. Begitu sakit karena tidak bisa melihat senyum itu lagi.

_Arigatou kono kimochi kimi dake ni iu yo_

'_**terimakasih', perasaan seperti itu hanya ku katakan padamu**_

Aku masih teringat pada malam saat aku pergi dari Konoha. Aku tahu aku bersalah karena menelantarkanmu sendirian di jalanan sepi dengan keadaan tidak sadar. Dan aku sangat tahu kesalahan terbesar yang kulakukan padamu. **Meninggalkanmu**.

Terimakasih. Terimakasih untuk kebaikanmu. Terimakasih untuk senyuman indahmu. Dan terimakasih karena **mencintai** orang sepertiku.

_Ima made boku wo mite kureta koto_

_**Kau menatapku sampai sekarang**_

Mataku terbelalak melihat sosok perempuan yang selalu mengisi lamunanku kini ada di hadapanku. Apa aku sekarang sedang terjebak dalam spektrum ilusi? Mungkin saja aku terlalu hanyut dalam khayalanku. Tetapi tidak! Sosoknya begitu terasa nyata. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang. Mata emerald-nya berkilat menatapku tajam seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Rambut merah muda pendeknya berkilau terkena sinar matahari sore. Apa sosok gadis yang begitu nyata ini adalah sosok imaginer belaka?

"Sasuke-kun," samar-samar aku dengar dia menyebut namaku.

Sumpah demi Kami-sama! Dia nyata. Tak pernah ku duga dapat bertemu dengannya dalam ketidakpastian seperti ini. Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Pandanganku terkesan tidak peduli dan tanpa ekspresi. Sejujurnya itu kulakukan untuk menutupi perasaanku. Perasaanku yang begitu bahagia karena bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan, dimana kau?" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Dan aku tahu itu suara Naruto. Cih! Dia masih tidak berubah. Masih sangat berisik.

Aku melihat sepertinya Sakura akan berteriak untuk memanggil Naruto yang sedang mencarinya. Buru-buru aku tempelkan jari telunjuk kananku pada bibirnya.

"Jangan berisik! Atau aku akan pergi sekarang juga!" kataku.

Sakura diam menatapku. 'Anak pintar!' dia selalu saja menurut padaku.

Lihat! Sampai saat ini pun kau masih menatapku dengan tatapan lembut seperti dulu. Kau tahu? Aku muak melihatnya! Aku muak melihat tatapan itu! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena tatapan itu membuatku **tidak bisa meninggalkanmu** lagi.

_Ima demo omoidasu soro yasashii egao_

_**Sampai saat ini pun aku masih mengingat senyum lembut di wajahmu**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"A-aku ada misi ke Amegakure bersama Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei,"

"Begitu ya?"

"Hmm," dia mengguman pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Senyum yang selalu aku rindukan di setiap malam-malam kesendirianku. Kau tahu, Sakura? Kau salah besar karena mununjukan senyum indahmu padaku. kerena dengan begitu, aku semakin tidak rela untuk **melepasmu** lagi.

_Boku ni te wo sashidasu kimi wo_

_**Untuk meraih tanganmu padaku**_

Aku sadar, jika terus berada disini, maka Naruto dan Kakashi akan menemukanku. Mudah saja bagi mereka untuk merasakan chakra-ku.

"Ikut aku," ku genggam tangan kanannya. Ku bawa dia pergi dari tempat itu. Aku tidak ingin Naruto dan Kakashi merebut gadis ini dariku. Sekali lagi Sakura menuruti kata-kataku. Dia tidak menolak sama sekali saat aku membawanya pergi bersamaku. Ku genggam tangannya erat-erat. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Kita akan kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

Haruskah ku jawab 'Entahlah'? Karena aku sendiri pun tidak tahu akan membawanya kemana. Yang jelas kami harus cari tempat sejauh mungkin. Ya! Sejauh mungkin agar Naruto dan Kakashi tidak menemukan kami. Sejauh mungkin agar mereka tidak bisa membawamu pergi dariku.

_Ima made arigatou_

_**Sampai saat ini, 'terimakasih'**_

_Arigatou ima demo sou_

_**Sekarang pun, 'terimakasih'**_

Menurutku ini sudah cukup jauh. Aku menghentikan langkahku di sebuah padang rumput yang di ujungnya terdapat sungai kecil beraliran tenang. Sungai dangkal dengan air jernih. Ku rasakan semilir angin berdesir perlahan membuat tempat ini terasa begitu teduh di sore hari seperti ini. Aku melirik gadis yang aku bawa kabur dari tempat tadi. wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan. Aku tahu dia lelah karena berlari bersamaku. Aku duduk di rerumputan.

"Duduklah," kataku.

Sekali lagi Sakura menurut. Dia duduk disebelahku. Pandangannya meredup. Air mata menggenang di matanya. Oh, tidak! Apa aku membuatnya menangis lagi? Apa ada yang salah dari perbuatanku tadi? Dia benar-benar sulit ku pahami.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun membawaku?" kata Sakura dengan wajah datar menatapku.

Aku terdiam. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku membawamu lari. Dan aku juga tidak begitu yakin dengan alasanku. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya **ingin selalu bersamamu**. Tapi bukan diriku jika aku mengatakan hal yang sama dengan pikiranku.

"Entahlah," jawabku.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon, kembalilah ke Konoha bersamaku,"

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa? Apa karena dendammu? Kalau karena itu, aku dan Naruto pasti akan membantumu. Kau tak harus sendirian lagi. Ku mohon ikutlah pulang bersamaku," dia menangis lagi.

_Ima made arigatou_

_**Sampai saat ini, 'terimakasih'**_

_Egao wo arigatou kimi_

_**Untuk senyumanmu, 'terimakasih'**_

"Kau masih cengeng seperti dulu, Sakura,"

Mata emerald-nya menatapku. Mata yang lembut dengan butir-butir air mata yang turun indah menuju pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah. Oh! Demi Kami-sama! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya. Sakura yang ku tahu adalah seorang gadis kecil yang berisik. Siapa sangka sekarang dia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dewasa yang sangat err.. menarik. Ku coba mengendalikan diriku untuk tetap kelihatan berwibawa.

"Dendamku bukan urusanmu! Jangan ikut campur!"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku-"

"Diam! Aku tidak membawamu untuk berisik!"

Dia terdiam sambil menyeka air matanya. Kami terdiam sejenak menikmati pemandangan sungai di depan kami.

"Ku kira tadi Sasuke-kun akan meninggalkanku lagi seperti waktu itu," kata Sakura pelan.

"Nyatanya tidak, 'kan?"

"Apa Sasuke-kun akan membawaku bersamamu?"

"Entahlah,"

"Tapi Naruto pasti akan mencariku,"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Naruto ya? Anak itu menyukai gadis ini juga 'kan? Seperti apa hubungan mereka sekarang? Apa Sakura sudah berpaling dariku? Berbagai pertanyaan mengalir deras di otakku. Entahlah, yang jelas aku tidak suka Sakura menyebut nama Naruto di depanku.

Aku mengaktifkan Sharinganku.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?"

Aku menatap mata emerald-nya. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin menjebak gadis ini dalam genjutsu-ku. Aku hanya ingin dia menatapku. Hanya menatapku! Menatap mata Sharingan-ku. Dan melihatku sebagai sosok seorang Uchiha.

"Jangan sebut nama anak bodoh itu di depanku lagi!"

_Kimi no koto wa itsumo omotte iru yo_

_**Aku selalu memikirkanmu**_

Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Mendekat ke arah mata yang telah menjeratku. Perlahan tapi pasti ku tawan bibirnya dalam ciumanku. Salahmu, Sakura! Ini semua salahmu! Salahmu yang begitu membuatku terjerat pada dirimu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak melakukan hal ini padamu. Intuisiku yang berjalan dengan sendirinya. Instingku yang menyuruhku melakukannya. Dan hasratku yang menjadi begitu besar untuk memilikimu.

Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu! Hukuman karena kau telah menyiksaku. Ya! Menyiksaku dengan perasaanmu. Memenjarakanku dalam ingatan tentangmu. Kau harus menerima hukumanmu, Sakura. Jangan menolakku! Seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin ditolak.

"Sasuke-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" matanya terbelalak menatapku. Jarinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang tadi ku lakukan padanya.

"Apa kau takut padaku, Sakura?" aku membelai pipinya pelan. Ku lihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ti-tidak," ucapnya dengan wajah gugup yang makin membuatku tidak tahan untuk menguasainya.

"Baguslah,"

_Boku e no kotoba arigatou_

_**Untuk kata-katamu padaku, 'terimakasih'**_

Ku rengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Saat ini logika pun tak bekerja pada otakku. Akal sehatku seakan mati rasa. Semua rasa yang ada telah menyatu indah dalam satu hasrat yang begitu menggelora.

Ku rebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Sekali lagi ku rengkuh dia dalam kehangatan tubuhku. Ku buka semua yang menghalangi keinginanku. Kembali ku ajak dia dalam sebuah cumbuan indah yang memabukan. Desahannya mulai mengalun indah. Simfoni terindah yang pernah ku dengar.

"Ssasu.. ssshhh, Sasuke-kun.. ahh…"

_Arigatou, kono kimochi kimi ni ittainda_

'_**terimakasih', perasaan ini telah ku katakana padamu**_

Aku coba melangkah lebih jauh untuk mencecap rasa yang membuat hasratku begitu membara. Menjalar menuju guratan-guratan indah yang begitu mengintimidasiku untuk menyentuhnya. Indah. Kau indah. Sampai membuatku gila karena begitu menginginkanmu.

Derai-derai eksotis memancar indah di tubuhmu. Untuk kesekian kalinya ingin ku katakan, 'kau begitu menjeratku, Sakura,'. Tetapi mulutku seperti kaku. Bukan! Mulutku sedang terlalu sibuk. Sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang irasional. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang akan menganggapku Uchiha yang tak bermoral. Ya! Aku memang tak bermoral! Dan salahkan juga gadis yang sedang mendesah dibawahku! Salahkan dia yang begitu mempropaganda pertahananku.

Ku lirik wajah gadis itu. Terlihat memerah karena gairahnya yang meletup-letup.

"Enghh.. ssasu.. ahh.."

Dia begitu membutakanku sampai seperti ini. Seperti terperangkap dalam godaan nikmat yang memabukanku.

_Itsudemo soba-ni ite kureta koto_

_**Kau selalu berdiri di sisiku**_

Ku raih sesuatu yang sedari tadi begitu menyesakkan. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini. Mengintegrasikan ego kami. Menyelaraskan semua hasrat kami dalam satu rangkaian desahan yang mengalun indah. Ku rengkuh tubuhnya lagi. Ku tatap matanya saat aku menyatukan tubuh kami. Sebuah pekikan keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Air mata turun dari mata indahnya.

"Maaf," gumamku lemah.

Ku lihat air matanya semakin deras. Kemudian dia menggeleng pelan.

"Lakukanlah jika memang kau menginginkannya, Sasuke-kun,"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kau tahu, Sakura? Kata-katamu seperti pemprovokasiku untuk merobohkan semua pertahananku. Tapi kau tidak akan menyesal, Sakura. Akan ku bawa kau bersamaku mengarungi bintang-bintang.

"Sshh… ahh.. ssasukeee.. kuuun.. ahh.." dia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang sedang menderanya.

"Buka matamu, Sakura! Lihat aku!"

Dia membuka matanya menatapku. Aku ingin kau menatapku saat aku melakukan ini padamu. Aku ingin kau melihat mataku saat ini. Melihat sharingan-ku yang sedang berkilat penuh hasrat. Agar kau selalu ingat bahwa kau melakukannya denganku! Dengan seorang Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu kau harapkan.

_Ima made arigatou_

_**Sampai saat ini, 'terimakasih'**_

_Arigatou ima demo sou_

_**Sekarang pun, 'terimakasih'**_

Ku rapatkan tubuh kami dalam satu kesatuan yang menggelora. Bergerak beriringan dan terus menginterferensi sebuah kesatuan sempurna. Kau menikmatinya 'kan? Bisa ku lihat itu dari matamu. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Sepertimu, aku juga menikmati saat seperti ini. Berbagi kehangatan, erangan, dan desahan.

"Akh.. Ssasu.. aku.. Sasukeeee~ ahh.."

Aku melihat raut wajah kepuasan yang mendalam dari gadis itu. Seketika kurasakan hal indah yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Duniaku menjadi putih. Serasa semua kenikmatan yang ku rasakan merengkuhku pada cakrawala terindah. Tubuhku seperti meledak dalam balutan kenikmatan duniawi

"Ahhh…" aku mendesah pelan.

_Ima made arigatou_

_**Sampai saat ini, 'terimakasih'**_

Aku bangkit merapikan bajuku. Ini sudah hampir malam. Ku lihat Sakura yang sedang termenung menatap sungai. Sudah sekitar satu jam yang lalu kami menyelesaikan permainan kecil kami. Dan selama itu pula aku memikirkan satu hal.

Aku begitu menyayangi gadis itu. Jika dia ikut denganku maka itu malah akan membahayakan nyawanya. Aku tahu aku akan selalu melindunginya, tetapi tetap akan buruk jika aku biarkan Sakura menjadi Ninja pelarian sepertiku. Bagaimanapun juga, dia berbeda denganku. Dia masih punya orang tua dan keluarga yang akan mencemaskannya.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku lagi," katanya pelan.

"Akan buruk bagimu jika ikut bersamaku,"

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap ingin ikut denganmu?"

"Tidak akan ku biarkan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih punya orang tua, Sakura. Ibumu pasti khawatir,"

Ku lihat dia terdiam. Aku tahu ini sulit. Karena aku juga merasa seperti itu. Aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

Dan aku sangat tahu, tidak baik jika aku membawanya kabur seperti ini. Tapi aku janji, suatu saat aku akan kembali, dan membawa gadis ini pergi bersamaku dengan **restu** dari orang tuanya.

"Kau akan kembali padaku lagi 'kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah gusar.

"Hn,"

"Apa nanti kau aka-"

"Aku pasti kembali," potongku cepat.

Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Percayalah padaku," aku memeluknya. Lama sekali aku memeluknya. Semoga kali ini keputusanku meninggalkannya lagi adalah hal yang terbaik untuknya.

_Ima demo omoidasu sono kotoba no imi wo_

_**Sekarang pun aku masih mengingat apa arti kata-kata itu**_

"Kau masih ingat jalan ke tempat Naruto tadi?"

"Tentu,"

"Hn,"

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

_Sono ni kakureta ita imi wo_

_**Kata-kata itu memiliki arti tersembunyi**_

"Sasuke-kun!" ku dengar dia memanggilku lagi. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Hn?"

"Arigatou," katanya.

Seketika sosoknya telah pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar kata yang terakhir dia ucapkan. Sepertinya dia **mencuri** kata perpisahanku.

_Kimi ni arigatou_

'_**terimakasih', untukmu**_

**OWARI**

===000===

Hwahaha… saya lagi kesambet setan apa tiba-tiba bikin fic abal kayak gini. Gomen kalau ada typo.

Yey! Selesai. Boleh minta review-nya?


End file.
